


The tears of another

by Icegreystray



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Alternate Universe - Overgrowth, Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Overgrowth destroyed me so i wrote this to fix my heart up, Read Overgrowth by SociopathicArchangel before you read this, Underfell, Underfell Sans, Who is being called Red here to make it easier, it'll make a lot more sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans can see other timelines in his dreams and one night he is made to watch a very different timeline to his own and it makes him want to keep a promise of his</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tears of another

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This was written after reading SociopathicArchangel's fanfiction Overgrowth so you should read that first. I wrote this simply to get over my heart break because of that fic and i hope this helps in some way

Sans let out a soft sigh, staring at the roof of his bedroom. The whirl of the trash tornado was the only thing he could hear which meant his brother wasn’t up yet. Good. He needed some time to think. He slipped on his slippers, grabbed his jumper and walked out of his room. He walked downstairs, peeked at the sleeping child on the couch and ignored the pang in his heart as he walked out the front door. Teleporting onto the roof, he sat down and looked up at the roof of the cave Snowdin was in and allowed the tears from one of his other sides to flow down his face.

Sans knew about the timelines, could even see it and recently he’d started getting dreams about what other timeline hims were doing. The most recent was a Sans he liked to call ‘Red’ meeting the same child that was asleep on the couch inside but with flowers all over one cheek and down one arm, he watched as Red protected the child only for the child to die and for the timeline to skip backwards. Every time a new flower grew and ever time Red failed-or at least failed in his mind- to protect them. Then they died.

The child died once their body was nothing but flowers and Red visited their grave and that’s when Sans woke up, his body humming with emotions that weren’t his but at the same time were. He wasn’t close to that version of the kid at all but going through that wreaked him and made him even more protective of his Frisk and while he knew what the other was thinking the whole time he knew the child was going to die towards the end, it didn’t make it any less upsetting.

He just himself cry until he was tired then he just closed his eyes and stayed there until he heard the front door open and he teleported behind the shed and opened his eyes before walking out and giving the kid there a grin who returned it happily.

‘Hello Sans, I’m hungry can we go to Grillby’s?’ they signed and Sans chuckled, nodding

“*Sure Kiddo, let’s take the shortcut” He said and pushed down a laugh as they jumped over excitedly and took Sans’s bony hand and the two started walking before Sans teleported them into Grillby’s. It wasn’t overly busy due to what time it was but Grillby was there setting up and he gave Frisk a smile as they appeared and Sans let Frisk got over and start chatting to Grillby.

‘*I promise kid, I ain’t gonna let anything like that happen to you. Even if the old lady hadn’t made me promise’ he thought before putting on a grin as he walked over. He refused to lose Frisk like that, they were too important and he cared about them too much.


End file.
